


Shangri-La Suite

by CafeNagi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CafeNagi/pseuds/CafeNagi
Summary: Itachi is dead, and Sasuke joins the Akatsuki. Sasuke has questions for Madara (Obito) about Itachi, Obito is happy to answer them for a price. Mainly: Obisasu, but hints of ItaSasu,Obiita, Shiita, and other pairings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this fanfiction. DO NOT REPOST.
> 
> A/N: This is something I had on a flash drive, I finally decided to finish it. I just want to note, that Obito having a T.V. isn't too unusual. In the manga, he asks if Zetsu recorded Itachi and Sasuke's fight, Naruto did have some modern convinces. (Like T.V, Computers, Headsets.) Also, Sasuke still believes Obito to be Madara, so I refer Obito as Madara in Sasuke's POV.
> 
> Pairings: ObiSasu, Mentions of Obiita, ItaSasu, Hints of other pairings.
> 
> Summary: Sasuke is curious about the masked Uchiha, and Itachi's life in the Akatsuki.
> 
> Warnings: Uchihacest, AU, Loss of Virginity, OCCnes, Mentions of Rape, Spoilers.

Obito was buoyant, as one could be, under his life circumstances. After disclosing the truth about Itachi, Sasuke agreed to join the Akatsuki.

Deciding to celebrate, Obito chose to retire to his private chamber.

Obito had decorated his chamber, in blacks and deep reds, the four poster canopy bed being the most lavish item in the room. There was a small desk in the corner, a bookcase, nightstand, a small living area, and a dresser. Upon the dresser, Obito kept a starfish and a few small seashells. The starfish and shells were gifts from Rin; they were Obito's most precious items.

Obito's chamber was his sanctuary, the place where he shed his Madara and Tobi personalities, the place where no one disturbed him.

Obito tossed his cloak on the nearby sofa, and changed into some black lounge pants, before pushing the tape of Itachi and Sasuke's fight into the slot.

_"Itachi should have been an actor,"_ Obito mused, observing Itachi's mannerisms during the fight.

_"Sasuke struggles with Taijutsu,"_ Obito noted, _"He is also a risk taker,"_ Obito mused.

Just as Itachi caught Sasuke in Tsukuyomi, Obito was interrupted by the sound of the door handle jiggling.

Obito pulled down his mask just as the door opened.

**_"Oh,"_** Sasuke gave Obito a glance over, clearly not expecting him to be here.

**_"You should knock before entering someone's room,"_ ** Obito chastised, annoyed at the intrusion.

" ** _The flytrap told me my room was around here,"_** Sasuke answered, grumpily.

**_"I see,"_** Obito replied. ** _"You got lost then?"_** Obito questioned.

**_"I didn't! -_** " Sasuke started to answer defensively, **_"I wasn't exactly given clear directions!"_**

Obito rolled his eyes. Sasuke may have thought he was an adult, but he was very much still a child.

**_"Well, allow me to escort you then."_ **

Sasuke scowled at The other Uchiha's suggestion, he didn't need to be escorted like some child. However, it was late and Sasuke was too exhausted to complain. Sasuke followed behind the other Uchiha down a different hallway. The younger Uchiha wondered how Madara's appeared to be so fit, Itachi never fully explained how Madara managed to survive for so long.

Finally, the pair stopped at a door, and Madara pushed it opened. **_"This was Itachi's old room,"_ ** Madara gestured inside a simply decorated room.

Almost immediately, Sasuke recognized the layout of the room. It was the same layout that Itachi's room had been at home, down to the paint on the walls.

**_"I suppose this is alright?"_** Madara questions.

**_"It's fine,"_** Sasuke replied, taking the room in, letting the memories flood back into him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke noticed a cloak, resting on the desk chair. Before, Sasuke could ask, Madara grabbed the cloak.

**_"Ah, this is my extra cloak,"_** Madara commented, **_"I forgot I left this in here."_**

Sasuke's eye narrowed. ** _"What was Madara's cloak doing in Itachi's room?"_**

**_"Goodnight Sasuke, sleep well, "_** Madara added, leaving without another word, shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke reached his hand out to search for the lock on the doorknob and found the lock to be broken.

Sasuke frowned, frustrated. _"How much had Itachi hidden from him?" "What exactly went on between Itachi and Madara?" "What was the price of the Akatsuki's protection?"_

_"Was there anything Itachi wouldn't do for Sasuke?"_

Sasuke sighed, and leaned his chokutō against the nightstand, deciding to save is questions for another day.

Sasuke kicked off his shoes, removed his rope belt, and collapsed on the bed.

Sasuke found himself unable to quiet his thoughts, his eyes drifted toward the nightstand and he decided to open it.

In the nightstand, there was a small black book, with simple red flowers on the front cover.

As soon as Sasuke picked up the book, two photographs fell out of it. Sasuke picked the photos, holding them up to the moonlight to examine them.

The first photograph was of Sasuke and Itachi, Sasuke couldn't have been more than a few months old, but his love for Itachi was already evident.

Sasuke was clutching Itachi's shirt in the photo like he didn't want anyone else.

The photo almost brought a tear to his eye, when he was younger his mother used to say as a baby, Sasuke never wanted anyone, but his big brother.

"If Itachi was holding you, I wasn't even allowed to take you from him," Sasuke recalls her saying once.

These pictures were more proof that Madara was telling Sasuke the truth. More truth, that Itachi was always the loving bigger brother, the best big brother.

The second photo was a picture of Itachi, Sasuke, and Shisui.

Sasuke was hated to admit it, but he was always jealous of Shisui. Shisui knew is brother in way Itachi never could.

Shisui always tried to include Sasuke in the group and made everyone laugh. Sasuke loved him, just not as much as Itachi. Sasuke often wondered if Itachi and Shisui were lovers, it made sense.

Sasuke decided to keep the photos, they were mementos of a happier time, a reminder that Konohagakure needed to pay for their sins against the Uchiha.

Opening the book, Sasuke found it filled with reminders of thing Itachi needed to do:

-Ask Madara for new medication

-Visit Naka River, one last time

-Visit Yukiko's Bento and Dango Shop

-Ensure Sasuke will be safe

All of the tasks had been checked off, and this entry was the last one, Sasuke decided to put the book back, and take the photographs.

Finally, Sasuke began to feel the need for sleep overtake him and closed his eyes.

As soon Sasuke's head hit the pillow, the scent of Itachi's shampoo filled his nose, it was comforting, and soon Sasuke drifted to sleep.

That night Sasuke dreamed of Itachi, alive, and happy.

He slept soundly the whole night.

It was the best sleep Sasuke had in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Obito spare, and Sasuke learns more about Obito and Itachi's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this fan fiction. DO NOT REPOST.
> 
> A/N Thank You to everyone that left kudos and stuff on the last chapter! I really appreciate it.

 The sun shining through the window woke Sasuke up with a groan, rubbing his eyes Sasuke reluctantly got up and headed to the bathroom. The hot shower did wake Sasuke up, but he still felt grumpy. The youngest Uchiha was used to waking up around 9 or 10, as opposed to first sunlight. It was a habit Sasuke picked up from his time training under Kakashi, the man never liked to start training too early. Sasuke pushed the thoughts of his former Sensei out of his mind, those memories only infuriated him now.

 

The Uchiha decided it would be best to head downstairs and search for his team, and some breakfast. Sasuke managed to find his way downstairs into the dining area where the team was waiting for him. Karin greeted Sasuke happily and ran off to get him some tea and a light breakfast. Jugo simply nodded a greeting and Suigetsu mumbled his. Suigetsu, like Sasuke wasn’t a morning person.

**_“Jugo, Suigetsu I want to train after breakfast,”_** Sasuke stated to his team. **_“Karin, I want you to gather supplies for the team.”_** All of Team Taka nodded, and Sasuke began to consume his breakfast. Sasuke was grateful that he hadn’t run into Madara, the younger Uchiha was in no mood to deal with the man this early in the morning.

Training started off uneventful, despite the fact Sasuke was still injured, Jugo and Suigetsu weren’t much of a challenge for Sasuke, few people were. The team broke from training for a small break. Just as Sasuke was going to take a sip of water from his bottle, he felt a familiar presence behind him.

“ ** _I thought I told you to rest,”_** Madara chastised. **_“I’m fine,”_** Sasuke answered, gripping his bottle angrily. “ ** _If you’re really alright, why don’t you prove it?”_** Madara taunted.

“ _Itachi did say Madara was his mentor,”_ Sasuke thought thinking it over for a moment. Plus, another Uchiha would be the perfect sparring partner.

**_“Fine,”_** Sasuke smirked, **_“I just hope you don’t break a hip.”_**

**_“We’ll work on your taijutsu since it seems to be your weakness,”_ ** Obito stated, ignoring Sasuke’s comment. _“It’ll be fun to knock this ignorant brat down a peg.”_ Obito thought.

At first every blow Sasuke to tried to land felt like it went right through Madara. Finally, Sasuke managed to land a hit, only to have Madara knee him in his already bruised rib and send him flying back into a tree. Sasuke held his head in pain, and let out a groan.

**_“I’ll_** told ** _you to rest,”_** Madara repeated, holding out his hand to help Sasuke up. Sasuke slapped the hand away and stood up, humiliated.

**_“I don’t need your help,”_** Sasuke replied, reaching his hand up to his head, to check if he was bleeding. At the sight of blood, Sasuke felt Madara grip him tightly, and drag him toward the hideout. Sasuke struggled at first, but when he began to feel light headed, Sasuke allowed Madara to take him to what appeared to be a medical wing.

The room had faded green walls and a white flooring. There was an exam table in the middle of the room, a table of various medical instruments, and various jars with organs, preserved in dark liquid.

After sending Karin in to heal him, Madara handed Sasuke a hooded black cloak with red clouds on it.

**_“You have to have more patience,”_** Madara stated, **_“The day for the revenge will come, and the Leaf Village will pay the price for their sins.”_**

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at the cloak, but he took it. ** _“Why was your cloak in Itachi’s room?”_** Sasuke demanded harshly.

**_“I told you,”_** Madara replied, simply, **_“I left it there.”_ **

**_“Why was it there in the first place?” “What did you make my brother do, in exchange for your protection?”_** Sasuke demanded again.

**_“I never made your brother do anything,”_** Madara replied _. **“Your brother made his own choices. Your brother sought out my company, not the other way around.”**_ Madara confirmed Sasuke’s suspicions that there was something more between Itachi and Madara. The fact that Itachi seemed to initiate it, made Sasuke seethe with jealousy.

_“Why did Itachi push Sasuke away? If Itachi truly wanted to protect Sasuke, why leave him in the nest of vipers? Betrayers who had given Itachi the order to murder their clan?” Sasuke’s hand clenched around the cloak, “Why did Itachi, who everyone claimed loved Sasuke the most, constantly seem to pick others over his little brother?”_

Sasuke stood up, to retreat to his room, and process the new information he learned.

 


End file.
